


Sunday, Before Dinner

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Birdsofshore'sAnywhere But The Bedcommentfest. This is in response to Oakstone730's prompthere.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Birdsofshore's [Anywhere But The Bed](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html) commentfest. This is in response to Oakstone730's prompt [here](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html?thread=4738721#t4738721). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sunday, Before Dinner

~

“That’s everyone accounted for, then,” said Arthur, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. “Even Charlie’s coming to dinner.” 

“Is he?” Molly clapped her hands. “Was that him in the Floo?”

“Yes.” Arthur sighed. “Wish he wasn’t so far away, but it’s not as if they raise dragons in Ottery St Catchpole.” 

“True enough.” Molly spun, waving her wand at the stove. “There. Dinner should be ready by the time everyone arrives.” 

Arthur eyed her. Her dress, a new one she’d picked up while shopping with Ginny the previous week, was a bit shorter than she usually wore, and it showed off a nice bit of leg, as well as her gorgeous curves. It was thin, and even though she wore a bra, he could see her nipples. His cock thickened. “When is that, exactly?” he asked, pushing away from the counter. 

“Well, Harry’s bringing Severus, so they should be here exactly at four, you know how punctual Severus is. And Ginny told Neville to be here then, too. Bill and Fleur have the babies to get ready, so they’ll probably be late, and George told Angelina three-thirty, which means she’ll get here at four-fifteen—”

Arthur glanced at the clock. “That gives us a good ten minutes of alone time,” he said, sidling up behind her. 

“For what?” Molly spun, clearly surprised to find him so close. She blinked up at him. 

Sliding his hand down her back, Arthur cupped and squeezed her arse. 

Molly blushed. “Arthur! We can’t!” 

“And why not?” Arthur asked, lowering his mouth to hers. “It’s been ages since we did it outside our bedroom.” 

Molly giggled. “We did it in the shower only last week.” 

“And now we’re going to do it in the kitchen,” Arthur predicted. “Unless you’re not in the mood?” 

Biting her lower lip, Molly looped her arms around his neck. “Ginny and George are upstairs,” she reminded him. “If we get caught—”

“Let’s hurry so we aren’t,” he whispered, pressing his mouth over hers. 

Molly moaned into his mouth, kissing him back, beautifully responsive as always, and by the time Arthur pressed her back against the counter, her hands were busy undoing his flies. 

Arthur shifted, sliding his palms up her thighs, pushing up the hem of her skirt to get to her. 

“I feel so naughty!” Molly whispered as she pulled out his cock and began stroking it with a practiced hand. 

“That’s because you’re my sweet, bad girl,” Arthur replied, his fingers probing at her cunt. “My sweet, _wet_ , bad girl.” 

Molly licked her lips, her eyes shining with warmth and love as she looked up at him. “Help me up onto the counter,” she said, reaching behind to shove bowls and pots out of the way. 

Lifting her up, Arthur set her on the edge of the counter and stepped between her parted legs. Moving her knickers out of the way, he pushed inside her, groaning at the way her cunt clutched at him. 

“Hurry,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around behind his thighs. “Come on.” 

“Oh, Mollywobbles,” he moaned, driving in and out of her in the hard, fast rhythm he knew she loved. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” she said, kissing him. 

When they drew apart they were both panting. Leaning his forehead against hers, Arthur held onto her hips and started fucking into her in earnest. Her tits bounced as he shoved inside her and, moaning, he pressed her back onto the counter until he could mouth her nipples through the thin fabric of the dress. 

Whimpering, Molly arched her back, pressing her nipple deeper into his mouth. All Arthur could hear was their harsh pants and the occasional gasp as he slid over that place inside Molly that always lit her up. 

He sped up, feeling his balls drawing up as he started to come. Molly, meanwhile, was undulating her hips, trying to get closer, take him deeper. Just as he started to come, he heard the Floo flare. 

“Hello?” came Harry’s voice. 

“Ahh!” cried Molly, her muscles convulsing around him and dragging his orgasm from him. 

Burying his face between her breasts, Arthur came, his body shuddering as he emptied inside her. 

“I think we’re early,” came Severus’ cool voice. “Either that or everyone’s busy.” 

Arthur lifted his head and looked down at Molly, who was still coming down from her high. She looked wrecked, her hair all over the place, colour high. She was glorious. Kissing her tenderly, he pulled out, then helped her down off the counter before tucking himself away.

“Maybe they’re in the kitchen,” Arthur heard Harry say. 

Molly was frantically putting herself back together, trying to tuck her flyaway hair back into its bun. With a growl, she Summoned an apron from the peg, tying it around herself just as Harry and Severus walked in. 

“Severus! Harry!” Arthur stepped in front of Molly and greeted them, allowing Molly a chance to collect herself. “Good to see you.” And by the time he’d shaken their hands, Molly was more collected. 

“We’re so glad you could come,” she said, hugging each of them. “Harry, dear, do you think you could find George and remind him I need some herbs from the garden? And Severus, perhaps you could help Arthur with the punch?” 

“Sure, Mrs Weasley.” Harry smiled at Severus before leaving.

Arthur, his heart still calming from their previous exertions, showed Severus where the mixers were, and as the man muttered and began mixing up what would no doubt be a potent punch, Arthur glanced back over at Molly, who was once again cooking. 

Molly was watching him, too, and smirking, she gave him a slow wink. _Later we’ll resume where we left off,_ her smile promised, and, content, Arthur turned away in the knowledge he was loved. 

~


End file.
